Zero
by natalia clow
Summary: Yaoi/GaiXShu Ouma/ Shu no puede evitar hacer una reflexión sobre Gai y descubre que solo quiere ser su apoyo, que quiere estar a su lado.


**Zero**

Incluso si tienes miedo, incluso si perdiste la fe, constantemente haces que la gente crea en ti y sienta la tranquilidad de tu fuerza. Algo mas grandioso que mi misma mediocridad, despertó en el momento que inori-san me llevó a ti.

Tsutsugami Gai, eres un hombre que confiere de su grandeza, la eficacia de sus acciones. Todas las personas terminamos siendo poseídas de tu endemoniada astucia. Los ojos azules que no reflejan inocencia y si no lo traicionero de lo pasivo que se transforma en violento.

Reconozco que mi vida comenzó a tener movimiento, cuando me hiciste responder por el dolor de mi alma frustrada.

Me veo tan hipnotizado por tu diligencia y tus caprichos que el sólo escuchar tu voz que ordena con rigidez los planes a realizar, me eriza la piel.

No puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi sumisión. Te he robado algo que ha creado la cadena que me une a ti.  
Confieso que esta es la primera vez que una persona despierta en mi tantos sentimientos adversos. La admiración, el rencor y el respeto, todo lo que me une a ti es la impotencia y cierta envidia por ver la perfección en tus ojos penumbrosos.

Poco a poco me fui sintiendo mas poderoso cuando pude escuchar tus debilidades ¿Por qué cargas con nuestros pecados? ¿Por qué vives contra el mundo?

No puedo evitar desear la monotonía de mi seguridad, pero entonces me vi deseando que usaras mi superflua vida para ayudarte. Al comienzo no entendía que hacia que la gente fuera atrapada con entera lealtad a tu causa, hasta que me vi influenciado por tu fuerte carácter y tu egoísmo amable.  
Sé que ignoraras los sentimientos que la gente tenga de mas y sencillamente solo escucharas cuando ellos se ofrezcan a luchar, pero por eso mismo nos sentimos seguros contigo, como si no pudiésemos perder.

A veces siento que no soy capaz de verte como un humano. Aunque he visto tus errores y soy incluso capaz de juzgar que está bien o mal en tus acciones, haces ver que incluso tus errores son algo perfecto en tu plan ¿Cómo logras que incluso aprobemos tus malos actos?

Si pudiese ver la forma de mi corazón, me gustaría que fuera una aguerrida arma que sea capaz de enfrentar hasta el mas cruel enemigo... ojalá se pareciera a ti.

Ahora no me arrepiento de haber robado aquello que me hizo conectar contigo, mas bien solo me puedo expresar en Gratitud.

El nombre de este sentimiento que despiertas en mí, no es algo parecido al amor o eso pienso; si pudiese definirlo en palabras, es como si al verme inmerso en tu egoísmo pudiese mi cuerpo sentir un agradable incordio que me hiciese reaccionar y cambiar de alguna manera, es como si me impulsara a moverme de mi comodidad monótona.

Gai, ni sabría para quien sería más incomodo confesar estos sentimientos. Lo que quiero decirte no es sencillo, como para solo sonreírte y luego hacer una mueca para significar que mis propios sentimientos no son importantes. Lo que yo quiero decirte, son mis debilidades y lo que significas para mí. Gai eres lo que me hace hacer fuerte. Eres quien me dio las herramientas y me dio a las personas que ahora quiero y protejo.

Confieso que me dan celos, unos muy grandes cuando Inori está en medio. Quisiera ser sincero y poder definir con palabras lo que es ella para mí; al escuchar lo que dice mi corazón, este solo responde a que Inori es como si fuese mi hermana, lo único que confía en mí para ser protegida. Los celos que siento no son por ti, si no por ella ¿Por qué sólo a ella muestras tu debilidad?

Rodear tu cabeza y apretarla contra mi pecho y entonces escuchar los susurros de tus lamento ¿Es tan difícil pedir eso?

Yo no quiero ser muy avaricioso contigo, porque sé que eso hará doler mi existencia, por el momento creo que seguiré prefiriendo estar detrás de ti mientras me quejo y en mis pensamientos siempre está el hecho de poder competir contigo.

Tsutsugami Gai, nunca escucharas mis sentimientos ni mis palabras, pero me gustaría que escucharas claramente este banal juramento de que siempre querré estar a tu lado.

No es mucho pedir ¿Verdad?


End file.
